Wrath of the Demon
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Sequel to my story, "Shot to the Heart" Mainly set in between OUAT season 4a & 4b and between Arrow season 3a & 3b. Also contains some characters from later seasons for both shows. Ra's Al Ghul & his genie Jafar come to Storybrooke to cause trouble. Also builds on events from OUAT in Wonderland. Also reveals how Damien Darhk knows about Merida.
1. A Chilly Reception

Sequel to my OUAT/Arrow crossover, "Shot to the Heart"

Set during the beginning of OUAT 4A and Arrow 3A.

Ra's Al Ghul and Jafar are hiding out in Storybrooke.

"After that giant snow monster attacked the other day, there's no telling what we're up against." Ra's said.

"Indeed," Jafar said, "Luckily, I possess near infinite cosmic powers capable of doing almost anything. Unfortunately, I can't kill however."

"Oh, there are some things…"

"…so much worse than death." Jafar finished. "That reminds me, I feel out of place without something I used to be quite fond of." He poofed himself a new snake staff, "My old one used to be a former mentor of mine, but this'll do. Where to now, Master?"

"To the lair of the Snow Queen, I must speak with this person to find out whether we have an ally or an enemy." Ra's said.

"Don't worry, if this Snow Queen presents a threat, there is no spell she can perform that I cannot counter." Jafar said, "but Master, in order for me to transport you there, you must wish for it."

"Very well," Ra's said, "I wish to be transported to the lair of the Snow Queen."

"As you wish," Jafar said, engulfing them in magical red smoke.

When they materialized, they found themselves in an icy chamber. The Snow Queen was practicing ice magic.

"So, you must be here to make a deal. Well, as of right now, I'm not—" Ingrid turned around, startled, "I'm sorry. I was expecting someone else. Who are you and what you doing here?"

"Calm yourself, my dear," Ra's said, "I am he who is called Ra's Al Ghul. This is my genie, Jafar."

"Charmed." Jafar said.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Leave this place, or I will trap you both in icy graves!"

"We've no time for idle threats," Jafar said.

"We've come to access whether you can help us or not." Ra's said, "I have plans to purify the world. With the magic of this town at my disposal, I can accomplish my goal along with wiping out all who oppose me."

"And you wish to recruit me to join you on your crusade?" Ingrid asked. "Not interested. My plans are far simpler, far more…condensed. When I am done, everyone in this town will be dead except for Elsa and Emma, and we'll be one happy family that loves each other forever."

"Then you can watch your family being torn apart," Ra's said.

"I warn you," Ingrid snarled, "do not threaten me or you will be destroyed."

"We'll see about that," Ra's said, "Genie, get us out of here!"

"I can't act unless you wish," Jafar said, "You've already used up 2 wishes. I would very much like to be granted my freedom from this wretched bottle, so choose carefully, or else you will find there are punishments much worse than death."

"Very well," Ra's said, "From this moment forward, I wish for you to heed my every request, and when we're finished, you will be granted your freedom."

"That sounds reasonable," Jafar said, "Farewell, Ingrid."

They disappeared in red smoke.

"Where to now, Master?" Jafar asked, "Shall I eliminate this Snow Queen?"

"No, I have a far better idea in mind," Ra's said, "Let's let this Snow Queen do what she will with Storybrooke for now. We can return once she has completed her curse. Right now, I need to visit an old friend of mine. Take us to Central City. We have an appointment with Damien Darhk."


	2. Darhk Ones

At an upscale penthouse in Central City…

Damien Darhk was pouring himself a glass of wine. Suddenly red smoke appeared and when it cleared, stood the figures of Ra's Al Ghul and his genie before him.

"Hello Damien," Ra's said.

"Ra's," Damien said, giving a slight bow, "To what do I owe this unexpected intrusion?"

"This isn't a social visit," Ra's said, "I've come to deliver a warning."

"I'm curious to see how you will intimidate me," Damien said, "Who's your friend? Next in line for the Demon's Head, I presume?"

"Actually," Ra's said, "he's how I plan to intimidate you. This is my genie, Jafar. Jafar, I now command you to dispose of Mr. Darhk by any and all methods at your disposal."

"Yes, Master," Jafar said, as he proceeded to magically force-choke Damien. "How does it feel? Knowing that I have bested you?"

"Cute," Damien wheezed, and then flung Jafar backward with a flick of his wrist, "but I have a few tricks of my own. Allow me to demonstrate."

"Nothing you can do can harm an all-powerful genie," Jafar said.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Damien said.

"I'm 20 times more powerful than I was when I was mere human sorcerer!" Jafar said.

"Yet, you're restricted by the laws of magic, something you found a way to break at one point, but now bound as a genie to serve mortals." Damien said.

"How did you know about my quest to break the laws of magic?" Jafar asked.

"Oh please," Damien scoffed, "In the realm of sorcery, news travels fast through the mystic Ethernet. Even though you were in another land, I'm fully aware of how a sorcerer from Agrabah temporarily broke the laws of magic and became the most powerful being in all the realms only to be bested by a little British girl and her boy toy."

Enraged, Jafar flung him against the wall.

"That was just a temporary setback," Jafar said, "you may be powerful, but you have no idea how powerful I really am, genie or not. You do not want to test me."

"You're powerful, I'll give you that," Damien said, "but you've never faced magic like mine. Care for a little duel? Or perhaps you'd like to know how I know about Agrabah?"

"The mystic Ethernet I assume?" Jafar asked.

"What if I told you I've been to other lands, that I've amassed technology allowing me to create portals, gateways to other worlds?" Damien asked.

"Do enlighten me," Jafar said.

"Well, one of the last places I remember travelling to was to a land called DunBroch." Damien said.

Flashback… DunBroch, many years ago (possibly set during season 2, depending on when King Fergus dies, but before the events of "The Bear King" flashback)

Merida was shooting arrows at the archery range near her castle. A mysterious male figure walked out of the shadows and onto the open field towards her.

"Don't move!" she commanded, "This arrow never leaves my bow unless I let it, and trust me, I never miss."

"Relax, I come in peace," he stated, "My name is Damien Darhk, and I must speak with King Fergus."

"Dark?" she asked, "Are you the Dark One?"

"No," he said, "Rest assured, I mean you no harm, now please take me to see the king."

"Alright, you'll just have to follow me!" she said, as she mounted on her horse and took off. Damien smirked and went after her. When Merida arrived at the castle, she found Darhk conversing with her mother, Queen Elinor.

"You!" Merida exclaimed, "I thought I lost you! How did you get here before me?"

"Trade secret," he said, "Your mother was just telling me all about you, Merida. It seems your family had a lot of bear trouble in the past."

"Yes, now why do you want to see my father?" Merida asked.

"That's not your concern, Damien said, "We have to discuss important grownup business matters. So why don't you jump in your jammies and hit the sack, alright sweetie?"

"Oh, I'll be hittin' the sack alright!" Merida said, as she fired an arrow from her bow.

"Merida, stop this—" Elinor yelled, only to find that Damien and halted the arrow in midair.

"You liar!" Merida yelled, "you are a dark one!"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," Damien said, "I wasn't lying about my appointment with your father, however."

"You're here to kill him, aren't ye? Ye want to take his crown, don't ye?" Merida asked.

"Nothing so crude," Damien said, "I merely have a proposition I wish to discuss with him, now if you'll all just take five, I shouldn't be long." With a wave of his hand, he rendered Merida, her mother, and several guards unconscious.

Soon, Damien burst into King Fergus's chambers. Upon seeing him, Fergus immediately shot an arrow from his crossbow at him which Damien magically blocked.

"Who are ye?" Fergus asked.

"My name is Damien Darhk." Damien said, "I'm here on behalf of Arthur from Camelot. He and I have met and he has entrusted me to obtain a magical item he needs to defend his kingdom from invading forces."

"There are forces invadin' my kingdom to, Mr. Darhk," Fergus said, "I can't give ye anythin'. And pardon me for sayin' so, but what's yer stake in all this? Ye don't look like the type to do another man's dirty work."

"Let's just say Arthur and I have come to an understanding," Damien said, "I'm fulfilling my own curiosity. I came here from a portal from a far off land, and I'd like to gain King Arthur's trust."

"Oh, ye want a spot at the Round Table, do ye?" Fergus asked.

"Something like that," Damien said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help ye," Fergus said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, your majesty," Damien said, "Good day."

Damien disappeared.

Later, back in Camelot…

"What do you mean you couldn't get?!" Arthur asked, enraged, "My kingdom is counting on this!"

"Your kingdom is broken beyond repair, your majesty," Damien said, "My organization can restore it."

"Empty promises coming from you!" Arthur said, "I need something to strike terror into the hearts of my enemies!"

"You needn't look any further," Damien said, as he touched a nearby knight, causing him to collapse to his death on the ground.

"What sorcery is this?" Arthur shouted, brandishing his sword.

"Merely a demonstration," Damien said, "Raise your voice to me again, and you'll find out just how terrifying I can be. Now, I'm going to go home with the magic sands you promised me, and in order to get what you want, you'll have to kill King Fergus. Adieu."

Back in the present…

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Jafar asked, "I've never been to Camelot or DunBroch."

"True, but here's the interesting part," Damien said, "in order to get to those places, I had to summon the spirit of the well known as Nyx. She told about you and your downfall. That's why it's futile to go up against me. I know your weakness."

"I have no weakness!" Jafar snapped.

"Every man has a weakness, genie or not." Damien said.

"Let's go, Jafar!" Ra's commanded.

"At last, you've come to your senses!" Damien exclaimed, "Why engage in pointless battle any longer when you can live to fight another day?"

Jafar flung him through the wall with great force, immobilizing him for a few moments.

"We're not cowards, Damien," Ra's said, "we just know when to fight and when not to, and now's not the time." They vanished in a puff of smoke.


	3. Knowing the Enemy

Storybrooke, Maine

Set shortly following OUAT season 4a after Rumple is banished and the Snow Queen has sacrificed herself. Also set after Ra's has apparently killed Oliver Queen…

Regina Mills was sitting in her mansion, combing through Henry's storybook. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it, and much to her surprise it was none other than Katherine Nolan.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, befuddled.

"I know it's been a long time, Regina, and I haven't seen you since the curse broke," Katherine said, "but my cursed self promised to be your friend, and something tells me you could use a friend right now. I heard about Robin Hood."

"Thank you Katherine," Regina said, "but how do you know so much about what's been happening? Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I found my true love, Frederick," Kathrine said, "and news travels quickly in this town, ever since we got back here after Pan's curse, I saw flying monkeys and ice monsters, and I wanted to kill Snow, Charming, Frederick, and even you at one point. Not to mention the town was almost destroyed a while ago. I heard you saved us all."

"Yes," Regina said, "I did."

"I want you to know I've forgiven you for all the evil you've done in your past. I can see you've truly changed, Regina." Kathrine said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Katherine." Regina said, "it means a lot. I have to go meet Emma and my son now, but I'd be happy have tea with you some afternoon."

"Sounds great," Katherine said, "See you, around, Regina!"

Meanwhile, Ra's Al Ghul and Jafar appeared once again from within the shadows.

"So," Ra's said, "It appears the Snow Queen has failed. Let's begin phase one of our plan."

"Which is?" Jafar asked.

"Let's prepare for Storybrooke's destruction. With the Dark One banished and the fairies trapped in a hat, they'll be most vulnerable." Ra's said, "It's time we take advantage of that."

"And what do we gain from this?" Jafar asked.

"Once I have destroyed Storybrooke, I will syphon off its magic, and use to purify the world." Ra's said. "And then I'll be able to rid myself of Damien Darhk forever, and you'll be free to do as you wish."

"Excellent," Jafar said, "then let's get started, shall we?" They poofed away.

Later, Emma, Henry, and Regina were in the mysterious mansion, combing through endless books.

"This is useless!" Regina groaned, "We'll never find this author!"

"Don't give up, Regina," Emma said, "We'll find him and get Robin back! I'm gonna make things right again!"

"But first, would you like to grab a bite to eat, Swan?" Hook asked, walking in with Granny's take-out.

"Killian!" Emma exclaimed, "Thanks! I'm famished!"

"I was hoping we could have a picnic lunch aboard my ship, Swan." Killian said.

"That sounds nice, but I have to help Regina. We're trying to find the author." Emma said.

"It can wait," Hook said, "There's no crisis right now; the Dark One's been banished and the Snow Queen's been defeated. No monsters or witches to battle today, so let's make—"

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble.

"What's that? Earthquake?" Emma asked.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Regina snapped, rolling her eyes at Hook.

"We never get a day off in this town!" Emma said.

They went out on Main Street, where Belle and the Charmings joined them. Ra's Al Ghul and Jafar stood atop the clock tower.

"Attention! Citizens of Storybrooke!" Jafar shouted, "I am Jafar!"

"I am known as Ra's Al Ghul!" Ra's shouted, "We have come to this town in order to purify it! In order to do this, lives will be lost and you will all be destroyed!"

"If it's a fight you want, fight me!" Emma yelled, as she zapped them with light magic, but it hit a protective barrier around them.

"As you can see, your light magic is useless to us, Savior!" Jafar bellowed.

"Maybe alone, but together, we can defeat you! Regina, now!" Emma shouted, as she and Regina used all the force they could muster to zap the force field with their combined magical energies.

"It's not working!" Regina called out. They finally were blasted back.

"What do you want?" Emma demanded.

"Your lives!" Ra's said.

"We're not surrendering so easily!" Emma said, "you may have bested us for now, but we will find away to stop you!"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Regina said, as she poofed them all away in a puff of purple smoke.

The heroes arrived back in the library.

"Belle, can you dig up anything on these new villains?" Emma asked. "All I know about Jafar is that he likes snakes and has a twisted beard, and this guy's beard didn't seem very twisted."

"But his mind is probably the part that's twisted." David said. "We need to stop these madmen!"

"How did they get here?" Regina asked, "I thought the barrier the Snow Queen put up prevented anyone else from coming into town?"

"I'll look into it." Belle said, as she turned to go.

"You wanna know about Jafar?" a male voice with a cockney accent asked. Will Scarlet came out from behind a bookshelf. Belle stared at him in amazement.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Do you know him?"

"Will Scarlet's me name," Will said, "I'm with Robin Hood's merry men, but seeing as our fearless leader's abandoned us, I struck out on me own."

"Nice to meet you, Will," Belle said with a smile, "I'm Belle. Let's go over to Mr. Gold's shop and we can talk more."

Later, at a secret underground location, Jafar and Ra's were plotting.

"Mr. Blood?" Ra's said over the phone, "Tell Ubu to send us vials of the Omega virus. Prepare for operation endgame!"

"What's that, Master?" Jafar said, as Ra's ended the call.

"Soon, Jafar, we will rule this town and all life will be snuffed out!" Ra's declared, "Then Regina and Oliver's mothers will be reborn to witness the destruction!"

"Yeah, slight problem with that," came an eerie voice. A mysterious figured lurked in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ra's demanded.

"Name is Hades, Lord of Underworld. Hi how ya doin'?" Hades said, extending a hand. "Cora likes her new spot down in the Underworld, Moira, not so much. Anyway, nobody leaves without my say-so, alright, and right now, I don't say so!"

"You dare talk down to a genie?" Jafar asked.

"You dare talk down to a god?!" Hades yelled.

"Fine!" Ra's snapped, "Begone, devil! We shall handle this on our own terms!"

"Hey, if your plan works I get more business so, nice talking with you!" Hades said, promptly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What now, Master?" Jafar asked.

"Begin phase 2," Ra's said, "Commence operation endgame!"

Meanwhile, back in the library.

"So how are we gonna defeat these guys?" Henry asked, "They seem pretty powerful!"

"Henry, you shouldn't be here," Regina said, "It's too dangerous!"

"But Mom!" Henry whined, "I can help!"

"She's right, Henry," Emma said, "we can't risk something happening to you."

"I'll take home," Granny said, coming forward.

"Thanks Granny." Emma said.

"Guys!" Belle called, panting. "We found out…some information…about Jafar."

"Jafar's an evil sorcerer-now-genie who nearly killed me in Wonderland about a year ago." Will said.

"You!" Emma said, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought him!" Belle said, "He's ok."

"Who's this?" Regina asked.

"His name's Will Scarlet, small-time thief!" Emma said.

"Wait a minute," Regina said, "Wonderland! You were my mother's knave of hearts!"

"That I was!" Will said, "Yer mum did quite a number on me, that she did. I know I don't exactly have the best history with the lot o' ya, but I do have valuable information about Jafar. In Wonderland, Alice and I helped to defeat him by turning him into a genie."

"Doesn't that make him more powerful?" Hook asked.

"Perhaps," Will said, "For a little bit, Jafar broke all the rules of magic and was the most powerful being in all the realms, but once he became a genie, he became confined by the rules of the lamp. rules he can no longer break."

"Who's the other guy?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"That's what took some digging," Belle said, "He goes by Ra's Al Ghul, which translates to 'the Demon's Head' in Arabic. As legend has it, he's been alive for centuries, and restores his youth via a mystical pool called the Lazarus Pit. He can be killed, and once he dies, a new successor takes the title of Ra's Al Ghul."

"Kinda like how the Dark One works," Emma said, as Belle hung her head, and closed her eyes in remembrance of her husband, whom she had just banished not one week before as punishment for his vile deception.

"So what do you think he wants?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well, according to my sources, he has a plan to return the earth to a perfect environmental balance." Belle said, "In order to achieve this, however, it requires the death of over half the planet's population."

"He probably has plans to harness this town's magic." Emma said.

"He has to be stopped!" Regina said.

"And we will stop him!" Emma declared, "by any means necessary!"


	4. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Will was talking with Belle in Gold's shop.

"So, your 'usband caused you a lot a' 'eartache, did he?" Will asked, "I had trouble with my true love too. Trust me, love, it'll all work out for you."

"Maybe what I need is someone new," Belle said softly, as she leaned in close to him.

"Isn't this sweet?" came a voice. Both Belle and Will turned to see Jafar standing before them. "Anastasia would be so disappointed in you, Will. Whatever happened to her?"

"None of your business!" Will snapped.

"Be that as it may, I'm told this store once belonged to the Dark One," Jafar said, "I need something from it."

"You're not taking anything!" Will shouted.

"I beg to differ," Jafar said, as he snapped his fingers, causing Belle to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Belle!" Will screamed. "What did you do?"

"She's merely resting," Jafar said, "You and I have unfinished business, Knave. You were genie before me, I need you to help me."

"Alright, let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" Will suggested, "Somewhere where the lady won't get hurt."

"Excellent idea," Jafar said, as he poofed them away. They re-materialized in the woods, "Now, I have the advantage, Mr. Scarlet!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Will taunted. Jafar force-choked him. Suddenly, he was blasted with light magic.

"Hey, hands off the Knave!" Emma yelled.

"This meeting is adjourned, for now." Jafar said.

"Tell your master we're coming for him!" Emma shouted.

"I answer to no one!" Jafar hissed, as he poofed away.

"Will, are you ok?" Emma asked, "Let's get you to the hospital. Dr. Whale can give you a thorough medical exam."

"That's alright," Will said, "I'm right as rain."

"I insist," Emma said, helping him up. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Snow & Charming were talking in the loft.

"Emma just called," David said, "She said Jafar just attacked Will Scarlet but she stopped him."

"David, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mary-Margaret asked with concern, "What if these men have somehow been sent here to unleash the evil in Emma?"

"Honey, we don't have to worry about that, remember?" David said, "We sucked all the darkness out of her back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Maybe our sins are finally catching up to us." Mary-Margaret said, "I can't live with this guilt another minute longer. We have to tell her."

"No!" David protested, "Look at the fine woman she's become, the noble heroine she's grown into. If we tell her now, that may shatter that and she'll never trust us or anyone again. It's best to leave things the way they are."

"You're right," Mary-Margaret nodded tearfully.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" David called, as Regina walked in.

"I have some news," Regina said, "Despite Sidney and I not being on the best terms after the whole Snow Queen betrayal, he still cares about me to some degree. He was at Storybrooke central news station and this footage has been playing for over an hour," She pulled out her phone and turned on the screen where Ra's Al Ghul's face was before them.

"Citizens of Storybrooke," Ra's said, "This is Ra's Al Ghul. I have to come to purge the world of corruption and restore it to its former pristine state. In order to do this, I must siphon off the magic of this town. Comply with my League of Assassins and your lives will be spared. Resist, and feel my wrath!"

"Since Sidney used to be a genie before I trapped him in the magic mirror, he was able to speak with Jafar," Regina said, "Apparently, Ra's is planning to use something called the omega virus on us all that will destroy us, unless we comply with his demands."

"And how do you know Sidney's not just double-crossing you like last time?" Snow asked.

"Trust me, he knows I mean business," Regina said, "His punishment will be most severe if he tricks me again."

"But these men are more powerful than you and can best you," Snow said.

"While that's debatable," Regina said, "with Gold gone, I had Belle look up if we could find people who were skilled in magic from this world, or other lands."

"And?" David asked.

Regina moved to the door as she started to open it, "Mary-Margaret, David, I'd like to introduce you to…John Constantine." A man with a brown trenchcoat and scruffy chin walked in.

"Hello mates," he said, "I'm John Constantine, and I specialize in affairs of the supernatural." He handed them his business card.

"All we have to do is get someone to distract Ra's, while we work with Constantine to defeat him and Jafar." Regina said.

"And who are we going to elect to do that?" David asked.

"Well, mate," came a voice, "When you need a fight to happen, you call a pirate." Hook walked in.

"You're gonna fight him?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Of course! Who better to duel with a demon?" Hook said, "I spent many a day in close combat with the bloody Dark One and his youthful, demonic father. It shouldn't be that much of a difference to best an immortal madman."

"You better be careful of who you're dealing with, mate," Constantine said, "Ra's Al Ghul doesn't play lightly."

"Trust me, mate, I can handle myself." Hook said.

Later, Ra's Al Ghul stood alone in the forest. Jafar walked up to him.

"Today is the dawn of a new era, Jafar." Ra's said, "Make sure everything is in preparation."

"As you wish," Jafar said, "If I may be so bold, after you destroy Storybrooke, you will grant me my freedom, correct?"

"Yes, those are the terms of our bargain." Ra's said.

"Just making sure," Jafar said, as he poofed away.

Soon, Hook came up to him.

"We'd be better off on the deck of my ship!" Hook said, "What's the matter? Afraid to face me, coward?"

"Then you'd have home-field advantage," Ra's said, "You may be old, but I surpass you by a few more centuries. You wish to fight me, pirate? Come then, are you man enough to face your better?" Ra's took his shirt off.

"What?" Hook taunted, "If you were planning on showing off your non-existent six-pack, I am not impressed.

"It is merely custom to remove one's shirt before battle, to expose oneself bare before one's enemy," Ra's said. "Tell me, what strength does a one-handed pirate have against me?"

"Plenty!" Hook said, as he removed his jacket and shirt.

"Now, Captain," Ra's said, brandishing his sword, "Are you man enough to face your better?"

They started to duel. Despite putting forth a valiant effort, Hook was no match for the swashbuckling skills of the Demon's Head. Ra's knocked him to the ground.

"You're a formidable opponent, pirate," Ra's said, "but sadly, you're no match for me. I could have had use for you in my League of Assassins. We had a hooked man once, but he served his purpose, as will you. Too bad the Arrow isn't around to save you, but you'll be joining him shortly." Ra's was about to impale him, but he was blasted back with light magic.

"Hey, keep away from him!" Emma shouted.

"Well, if it isn't the Savior!" Ra's said, "Come to bid your lover farewell?"

"Not a chance, buddy!" she said, as she magically poofed the sword from his hand to hers. "We're taking you down! You're outnumbered!"

"Count again, Miss Swan!" Ra's said, as several ninjas appeared from behind trees. "I had Jafar transport my men here! You'll have to defeat them first!"

"Speaking of Jafar," Emma said, "He's a bit busy himself at the moment."

Meanwhile, at Granny's diner…

"Well, where are you?" Will shouted.

"Looking for me, I assume?" Jafar asked, as he appeared before him. "Let's finish this once and for all. Then you can join your precious Anastasia in the afterlife. I've met the Lord of the Underworld. I'll put in a bad word for you and make sure your eternal torture in extra painful."

"Is that so?" Will asked, "Now!"

Regina & Constantine came out of the back room and blasted Jafar with magic, sending him tumbling out the door.

"You should know better than to mess with me, you cowardly snake!" Regina said.

"Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Jafar hissed.

"Here we go," Regina said, rolling her eyes, "You're gonna transform into a giant cobra aren't you?"

"Nothing of the sort," Jafar said, summoning his snake staff, "Wherever did you get that idea? Snakes were more of Amara's thing. But I have grown fond of those creatures, so…"

Suddenly, both Regina and Constantine were tied up by vicious boa constrictors.

"Serpens evanescere!" Constantine shouts, and the serpents vanish.

"Impressive!" Jafar said, "I didn't know you knew that incantation. I don't believe we've met. My name is Jafar of Agrabah, all-powerful genie. And you are?"

"John Constantine," he said, "The guy who's about to kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that," Jafar said with a smirk, as proceeded to force-choke him. Regina got ready to hurl a fireball at him but Jafar snuffed it out and force-choked her. "Ah-ah-ah, your majesty. No fireballs today. It's time to say goodbye to this world, both of you!"

"Stop!" a voice shouted. Sidney came forth. "That's enough, Jafar!"

"I give the orders around here, Sidney!" Jafar said.

"No," Sidney said, "I want the Queen's death to be slow and painful!"

He released them.

"I've been through more torture in the past couple years than you can imagine, mirror!" Regina snarled, "I'm more than prepared to deal with you! I can handle whatever you can throw at me! But you better watch yourself if you wish to betray me again!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, your majesty," Sidney said, "but we genies have to stick together, and I've been imprisoned for far too long. It's time for you to know how it feels."

"The Snow Queen," Regina said, "She betrayed you."

"No, I knew what she was planning," Sidney said, "But she freed me. I am no longer required to serve you."

"But what about that tip-off you gave me about Ra's?" Regina asked.

"Exactly what Ra's wanted." Sidney said, "I learned from the best, your majesty."

Meanwhile, Emma and Hook were fighting the League of Assassins.

"It's useless, Swan!" Hook shouted, "There's too many of them!" Emma blasted some with her powers.

"Then it's a good thing I brought backup!" Emma said. Suddenly, a couple assassins were shot with arrows. Snow and Charming leapt into the fray.

"None of you can stop what I have planned!" Ra's said.

"Oh yeah?" came a youthful voice from behind him, "then what about me?"

Henry appeared and grabbed the vial of the omega virus and ran away.

"Ubu, stop that boy!" Ra's commanded, as his bald, muscular bodyguard ran after him.

"Henry!" Emma shouted. "Harm one hair one his head and we'll find out just how immortal you really are!"

"You know, this well as many mystical properties," Ra's said, ignoring her threat, "combining with the chemicals of the Lazarus Pit, it could have the power to transform the world through annihilation."

"What, a curse?" Emma asked.

"More like a rebirth," Ra's said. "Mankind is corrupt and the only solution is total obliteration. Just as God washed the Earth with a flood, so shall I flood the Earth with the waters of this well and the Lazarus Pit!"

Meanwhile, outside Granny's…

"Any last words before Sidney subjects you to cruel and unusual punishment, your majesty?" Jafar asked.

"I've got a few," Constantine said, "Genie utrem apparebit!"

Suddenly, Jafar's genie bottle appeared.

"What?" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"Genie, redire unde venistis!" Constantine chanted. Suddenly, Jafar was sucked back in his bottle as he screamed in defeat.

"Do you want me to do the same to you?" Constantine asked Sidney. The former magic mirror shook his head in fear. "Then be gone!"

"Thank you!" Regina said, as Sidney ran away.

"Think nothing of it, love." Constantine said. "With Jafar imprisoned once again, everything should return back to how it was, and Ra's Al Ghul will return to Nanda Parbat. And you'll probably forget all about this!"

Emma, Hook, Snow, and Charming continued to battle the League of Assassins, but they started disappearing.

"No!" Ra's shouted, "What's happening?"

"Simple," Emma said, "Looks like your plan's being thwarted!"

"Not yet!" Ra's said, "Ubu, restrain the boy and hand me the vial!"

Ubu pried the vial of the omega virus from Henry's hand.

"Now, say goodbye to all your lives!" Ra's said, as he prepared to dump the virus down the well.

Ubu disappeared. Ra's disappeared and the virus fell down the well.

"No!" Emma shouted.

Suddenly, Nyx, the guardian of the Well of Wonders appeared.

"Did you drop something?" she asked.

"Thank you," Emma said, perplexed at this creepy figure.

"Don't worry," Nyx said, as she got rid of the vial, "this needn't concern you anymore."

"What happened to them?" Emma asked.

"Jafar's been defeated," Nyx said, "They've all been returned to their rightful places."

"Who are you?" Snow asked.

"I am Nyx, the guardian of the Well of Wonders. You can summon me through this well. I must depart now." She disappeared.

"What shall we do now, Swan?" Hook asked.

"Netflix and chill?" Emma suggested.

"I still don't know what Netflix is, and haven't we done enough chilling with Elsa and the Snow Queen?" he asked.

Later, Constantine stood at the mysterious door in the sorcerer's mansion.

"Thank you, Constantine," Regina said, "We couldn't have done it without your help!"

"No need to thank me, love," Constantine said, "And if you ever need me again, my number's on the card." He handed his card to Belle, and stepped through the doorway.

"OK, who's up for dinner?" Charming asked, "7:00 at Granny's, it's on me!" Charming said.

THE END


End file.
